Remembering The Past
by Mistress Fluffy
Summary: Atop the Celsius, the Gullwings remember their own secret loves.Implied YunaTidus, PaineBaralai, RikkuGippal Complete


_Remembering The Past_

_**Mistress Fluffy**_

The red airship streamed by the scared mountain of Gagazet, the occupants smiling from the previous visit. The pilot, Brother, turned in his large seat glancing around the room for his secret love but she was no where to be seen.

"Where is Yuna?" His heavily accented English was directed towards the perky blonde Al Bhed. She glanced up from talking to her companion Paine; she had her ever present grin plastered on her face. She patted her cheek in a thoughtful manner.

"Um, on the deck," Rikku finally answered her brother's question. She jumped up to the path way towards the elevator, giving Paine the come-ahead. "We'll go get her." Paine followed, her high-heeled boots making clicking noises on the steel.

"She seemed like she needed time by herself." Paine said in her monotone way. She opted to wear plain dark pants and a dark overly large shirt, since Barkeep was cleaning her battle worn leather. The Al Bhed sighed, a rare thing as the elevator traveled upward.

Yuna had drawn herself in as they become ever closer to Vegnagun; her cousin could only draw conclusions. Especially when they had traveled to Macalania Woods for the final time, she had figured Yuna needed time to collect her thoughts concerning Tidus. Another sigh clawed at the back of her throat. _I actually had a crush on the tall blonde…but another filled my mind even then. But poor Yuna, she's lost so much already. _Rikku recalled the emotional scene aboard her father's airship after their final battle with Sin. Recalling it still brought a fresh bought of tears to her green swirled orbs; there was a deep young love between those two…and it was heartbreaking to see them be broken up. Just because of the Fayth.

Paine glanced at her silent partner, it was unusual to see her so silent to say the very lest. _Are those tears? Why is she crying? Must be something in her past, _the young sword master concluded. Paine always considered herself above provided comfort because frankly, she was not good at it, but she itched to pat the younger teen and tell her everything was alright. But the bleep of the elevator saved her the humiliation; both women proceeded to where Yuna lounged.

Yuna sighed as the sun warmed her skin and the wind played with her short hair. She had ventured to the top of Celsius; she had desired some peace and quite. Ever since she over heard Brother speaking to Barkeep of her, she was not comfortable. He was her cousin…in a way. _It doesn't matter, Tidus holds my heart. Even if he's not here…or real… _The thought squeezed her heart in an iron grip, she blinked back tears. When she heard light footsteps coming towards her, she wiped away any evidence of crying.

Rikku squatted next to her best friend beaming at her, the fakeness of it apparent even if her eyes were closed. She smiled, "why you up here?"

Paine sat down, drawing her legs to her chest and watched the exchange. "Just thinking about things Rikku."

Paine gazed back at the open expanse of sky. It was always sunny…that is if you weren't in the Thunder Plains. But Yuna's and Lenne's song made it stop storming and made the sun shine through. _The heartache in that song, I will always remember._ She glanced back at the cousins.

"Yunie, about what?" Rikku questioned as she sat down, enjoying the suns' rays. Yuna didn't answer for a long time and Rikku didn't break the silence. Paine closed her eyes remembering times forgotten, when she traveled with three others.

"About…" Yuna hesitated, Paine told her about living in memories but she had to. All her loved ones were just memories. "Tidus."

Paine slowly looked at the level headed woman. "What was he like?" The question startled both women. For Paine was not known to invade other people's pasts because it would entitle that they have leeway into hers. But Yuna smiled all the same, her duel colored eyes brightening for the first time in long months.

"He was sunshine," Paine tilted her head in a questioning manner. "He was cheerful, so much that it just made you smile just being in his presence. It was nice traveling with him and learning about his Zanarkand." Yuan sighed as a wave of sadness crushed her to the ground.

Rikku smiled, looking forward at the horizon, "and his hair captured the sun with eyes the mimicked the water he loved some much." Yuna grinned while bumping her shoulder to the younger girl.

"You miss him?" Paine questioned, her tone never changing.

Rikku jumped up, nodding enthusiastically as her best friend spoke. "It's hard not missing him…He taught me how to whistle and told me that if we ever got separated, I should whistle and he would come running. I listen for his whistle every time we do a mission." Paine nodded her head softly understanding the older woman's pain.

She sighed, remembering a time when she was close to her secret crush. "I've…" She coughed uncomfortably, "I can understand."

"How so?" Rikku inquired at the dark woman. _Finally I get to know something of her past! _The young teenager mused happily.

Paine smirked in a way that would border on a small smile. "I liked a companion of mine, when I traveled with him, for a long time. But I had reason to believe that he didn't like me in that way." Yuna sighed her impatience showing.

"And why is that Paine? Did he tell you that he didn't like you?" Paine laughed outright at the suggestion.

"No but he…" Paine shrugged shallowly, turning her head to the side to watch her friends. "Baralai never showed interest in me."

Rikku burst into a grin that split her face, "Baralai! You like Baralai? Whoa I can't believe that, it's just…wow amazing." Paine glared at her causing the young woman to quickly shut up.

"He is nice it's just you don't know him."

Rikku smiled nodding softly, "it's okay, I understand. Believe me…I do. It seems like we are exchanging stories of past or present loves." Yuna nodded in consent.

"Do you have anything to tell us?"

Rikku blushed, "well there was this one. He always made fun of me though and called me 'Cid's little girl.' I mean the nerve!"

The other two girls looked at each other, uttering in unison the name, 'Gippal.' This caused the Al-Bhed girl to blush madly, "it wasn't like that, I swear! I liked him but he was always unattainable and didn't look at me that way."

Yuna sighed, "So it would seem that we all have sad experiences in love." Paine nodded as Rikku sat back down muttering a small sigh.

All three girls continued to sit atop the airship as the wind whipped by.

* * *

It was just something I was thinking of during my second period a couple of weeks ago. Not much thought behind it, just our favorite three girls of Final Fantasy X-2 thinking and discussing about lost loves…Pfft, pathetic mood I'm in now. Gah, give me feed back, this is my first fic into the realm of Final Fantasy—my others are of InuYasha.

Review!


End file.
